Crossover Job
by Halfblood With A SIG And A Pen
Summary: NCIS,Percy Jackson,Leverage crossover. Old 'friends' reunited and dangerous secrets revealed.


NCIS

PERCY JACKSON

LEVERAGE

THE EVIL SIBLINGS JOB

Just outside an airport where cars pick people up.

A marine walks out of the doors in his uniform.

A gun shot goes off close by and the marine falls dead.

His wife and his new born daughter were there picking him up and witnessed him die but no one got a look at the killer.

Sophie, Nate, Client, & Client's child in Bar

Client: My husband was a marine. He was killed coming back from war while he was in the country. He's not getting the proper respects because he's been accused of stealing Indian Wheel of Life… and murdering someone in cold blood to get it. It was his favorite painting. The stealing part is like him but he's not a murderer. He'd feel better knowing that Percy Jackson and thieves were helping him. Will you help me and my child?

Nate: That's what we're here for Ms. and who is Percy Jackson?

Client: Please be extra careful. NCIS is investigating my husband's murder. I would feel so horrible if I got you caught. Percy's an agent.

Sophie: We'll be fine.

Scene switches to NCIS

Tony: Ziva, do you have any siblings that are still breathing?

Ziva: One.

Tony: How about you Percy do you have any siblings?

Percy: Yes.

McGee: Is that one evil, Ziva.

Ziva: Worse than Ari.

Tony: Is that possible?

Ziva: She killed half our family.

Tony: Percy, how about you any _evil_ siblings?

Percy: I haven't met most of my siblings. But of the ones I've met all but two qualify as evil. One of them is a jerk though.

Gibbs walks in.

Gibbs: Who's a jerk, Jackson?

Percy: My brother, boss

Gibbs' phone rings he answers

Gibbs: Be right there.

Gibbs hangs up the phone.

Gibbs: Dead marine at an airport grab your gear.

Tony: An airport? How bad is the security there?

Gibbs: Normal inside it's the outside that needs work. Body's outside the airport where people are picked up.

Ziva: That's interesting.

Gibbs: It's not interesting for the widow who was picking him up with their newborn baby in the back seat. They saw him go down except no one seems to have seen his killer.

Crime scene

McGee: I don't think that I've seen this clean of an airport.

Gibbs: Me either.

Ziva: Where's the body?

Tony: Where's the evidence?

Ziva: This is getting very strange.

Gibbs: (Walks up to security.) What happened? Where the H**L is everything?

Guard: Someone came up and hit me from behind. I was out cold. When I woke up everything was gone. But we did find where everything went and a little extra surprise.

Gibbs: Extra surprise?

Guard: Another body. Female child been dead a while.

Gibbs: Where?

Guard: In front of an agent's house.

Gibbs: What agent's house?

Guard: All they told me was that it was one of the agents' on your team.

Gibbs: House or apartment?

Guard: House.

(Percy's phone rings.)

Percy: Annabeth, what's wrong? Is there a spider?

Shows Annabeth outside their house.

Annabeth: You wouldn't be joking if you were right here.

Percy: Annabeth?

Annabeth: Conner's here.

Percy: Why is that a problem?

Annabeth: I may be used to my friends being dead but that doesn't mean I like them put outside my home.

Percy (sounding very depressed): That explains where the crime scene went.

Gibbs: Jackson!

Percy: Got to go. Probably be there soon.

Percy hangs up the phone walks toward Gibbs. Ziva follows him with out him noticing.

Gibbs: We're driving to your house.

Percy: Connor Stoll.

Gibbs: Connor Stoll? Connor Stoll what?

Percy: Not a surprising question but that's his last name.

Gibbs: I know I've heard about him. What did he steal this time?

Percy: He's our dead marine.

Gibbs: How worried is your wife?

Tony walks toward them.

Percy: She's sad that he's dead but not worried at all she's used to dead friends.

Gibbs: Used to her friends dying?

Percy: Growing up was hard where we were. We watched a lot of our friends get badly injured beyond healing and die. We were able to save a some of them but no where near all of them.

Tony: Wow.

Ziva: I understand that feeling.

Gibbs: Let's go.

Tony: Where?

Gibbs: Jackson's house.

Tony?: What's at Percy's house?

Gibbs: That's where our crime scene was brought.

Tony: Your wife okay?

Percy: Yeah.

They drive to Percy's house.

An arrow hits Percy in the shoulder bounces off. Everyone takes out their guns except Percy. Percy waves.

Percy: Hello to you to Thaila. It's just my cousin guys she only does that because she knows it won't actually do anything.

Ziva: Remind me to ask you how that worked later.

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Percy, (guns drawn) Thalia Ziva behind the rest of them Nate, Sophie, Parker, Elliot, Hardison are all there.

Nate: Elliot.

Elliot: 5 people. I can take them.

Ziva steps out into view.

Ziva: How about now Elliot Spencer?

Elliot instead of going to fight backs up. Parker follows.

Hardison: Another girl you're afraid to fight.

Elliot: Hardison

Tony : Elliot Spencer.

Ziva: Yeah, I heard your heart was still beating. How many times did you shoot him?

Tony: Twice. You?

Ziva: About ten over five minutes also breaking all his limbs, and one through the heart.

Elliot: Yeah, DiNozzo, David (day-vid)

Ziva: David (Daw-veed)

Elliot: Da-veed. Only one person took that worse.

Tony: Who?

Ziva: Ari's… twin brother David (Day-vid) David (Daw-veed)

Elliot: Man, I hate Mussad.

Ziva: The feelings mutual. But I'm no longer Mussad.

Elliot: Just as bad Tzahala.

Ziva flinches. Everyone looks at her.

Elliot: They didn't know you're first name. So they probably don't know you're 2nd or 4th name either.

Tony: 2nd and 4th?

Ziva: Hebrew and translated into English.

Tony: Which is?

Ziva: Tzahala Joy Ziva Splendor David.

Tony: What, no second last name?

Ziva: Do you want me to shoot you?

Elliot: I heard you had a tough few years, first your brother dies, (Ziva's getting angry) you get framed by an Iranian, you explode, and you get captured by Salm-

Ziva: I was three!

Elliot: I don't care. And then your father dies, but at that point you didn't care, you didn't even go to his funeral.

Hardison: Elliot?

Gibbs: Ziva?

Ziva: If you were his kid, would you?

Gibbs: No. And don't make me think like that!

Hardison: Elliot.

Elliot: What Hardison? (Angry)

Hardison: Disrespect.


End file.
